Aizen's scheme! The disorganised 13 divisions!
by Instante
Summary: Under Aizen's order, Gin and Tousen re-entered the soul society once again 2 weeks after their defection. Their target? The captains of the thirteen court guard squads.
1. Trouble brews

Not for the first time, Tousen sighed. "Aizen-sama, I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with Ichimaru here," he coughed. "It's been only two weeks since we have defected from the thirteen court guard squads. Thus, this plan to kidnap and brainwash the Gotei captains is far too risky, not to mention foolish…"

"Dear me, you seem to be much more touchy in this than I have expected, Tousen," Gin interrupted with a smirk. "Aizen-_taichou_, if ya would consider, the main force of the soul society and our biggest threat ahead is the Gotei 13. So, without them, the soul society's as good as… POOF! "

"Enough of that, I understand… Gin," Aizen drawled. "So basically, you're suggesting that we –

"Brainwash a couple of captains, and use them to create havoc amongst the other captains. Ya see, with Gotei 13 in its disorganized state, the soul society would be ours without even having to create your ridiculous King's Key… or whatever it is – " Gin sang.

"ICHIMARU, how dare you interrupt the beautiful flow of words from Aizen-sama's delicate lips?! Such insubordination must never be tolerated! I shall risk all my justice right here and now to kil –

Gin choked.

Aizen coughed. "That's enough Kaname, I believe we've already heard enough about your definition on juridification –

"It's justice, not juridification! I –

"Dear dear, it seems to me that Tousen here is equally guilty of insubordination as I am," Gin taunted with a leer, "Yer don't wanna 'interrupt the beautiful flow of words from Aizen-sama's delicate lips' do ya?" he smirked.

"Silence! I'm afraid that this is getting us nowhere," Aizen snapped. "Fine, I hereby approve of Gin's strategy to tackle the Gotei 13. First things first, Szayel Aporro…"

"At your service, Aizen-sama," Szayel Aporro knelt down on the palace floor as he was summoned.

" As you have heard, you are now under my direct order to connote a potion which can manipulate a soul's memory and motive to suit my desires. You have thirty-nine hours, twenty eight minutes and exactly five seconds from now to come up with that potion." Aizen continued, "Should you fail, I shall demote you from espada rank immediately and exile you to the living world. Are we clear? "

"Yes, Aizen-sama. Do not worry, I shall cough it up in no time." Szayel Aporro smiled. Unknowingly, he was already starting to curse that twisted and grotesque idiot Aizen in his mind. "So much for being an espada," he thought. Unwillingly, he curled his lips into a smile at 'Aizen-sama'.

"Good, now get to work," Aizen smiled down at the eighth espada, "As a last reminder, you have exactly thirty-nine hours, twenty six minutes and thirty-one seconds from now till your demotion. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

"Now, let us begin with today's meeting," Yamamoto sou-taichou's voice rang throughout the hall.

"The soul society is greatly threatened by the defection of three captains. I urge all captains to be on their guard at all times and prepare your squads for battle anytime. Such treason will not be tolerated –

"Oi, Yama-jii, enough already, we get the picture," Shunsui snorted and adjusted his hat. "So basically, we'll just have track down and murder those three to save your aged face, right?"

"Kyoraku!" Ukitake and Komamura yelled in unison.

"Kyoraku-_taichou_, kindly do not forget where you are," Unohona-taichou smiled sweetly. "Please do _not_ forget that, as long as you are in _this_ hall, your _life_ is at risk in _our_ hands."

"My word, I was almost certain that he was asleep under that straw hat of his. What a surprise, I'll say," Kurotsuchi Mayuri added, indifferent like always.

"Just shut up Kurotsuchi, you're annoying," Hitsugaya Toushiro muttered under his breath. This was stupid, really stupid. Instead of quarrelling like this, their time would be better invested on paperwork. The young captain thought of his lieutenant and groaned.

"Yeah, ya heard the boy, shut up idiot," Zaraki Kenpachi scowled at him.

"…Your opinion was not requested, Bell-Boy," Kurotsuchi scorned distastefully.

Ukitake Jushiro sighed as the reiatsu surrounding him slowly heated. It reminded him of the sou-taichou's ryujin jakka from that other day. From opposite line, Kuchiki Byakuya caught his eye and shot him a meaningful look. Ukitake sighed yet again. This wasn't the first time that the young noble had displayed unwillingness to take action. No choice then, he'll just have to step in.

"…Kurotsuchi, Zaraki, Toushiro, please control your anger," Ukitake started pleasantly, "As captains, this behaviour is highly inappropriate –

"Why the hell am I being dragged into this?!" Hitsugaya muttered, "Blame those old geezers if you will."

"Soi Fon taichou, how have the search teams for Aizen been faring?" Komamura inquired, ignoring the glaring daggers to his left.

"So far little progress has been made. However, we have confirmed that Aizen has indeed retreated to Hueco Mundo." Soi Fon replied shortly.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!" Yamamoto thundered, ramming his cane against the barrack's floor.

"OUCH!"

Being the shortest of the captains, Hitsugaya had abruptly lost his balance by the effect of Yamamoto's cane and was thrown abruptly off his feet to the floor.

"What's your problem boy? Can't you even stand quietly?" Kenpachi growled. "Get up quickly, you're really embarrassing to watch!"

"Hey that's not my faul –

"You should have enough sense to shut up, _boy_," Kurotsuchi added with a glare.

"Get in line, Toushiro," Shunsui said, pulling his haori. "Ignore them, they're not worth it."

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "To all captains, be on your guard at all times. It is highly likely that Aizen will take his revenge on us soon. Prepare for the worst! Meeting dismissed."

* * *

"Aizen-sama, as you have requested," Szayel Aporro gleamed, "Highly concentrated bleach powder diluted with an inkling of lime juice. Just one drop of this potion onto the subject's skin and … presto! The subject's inner memory and mind's desire could be manipulated as you wished."

"Good, your work is done here. You may go," Aizen drawled, obviously bored.

"It seems that your plan to get rid of dear Szayel has failed again, Aizen-_taichou_," Gin remarked as the espada's footsteps grew fainter.

"No worries, it's only a matter of time," Aizen lips curled into an ugly smile. "Gin, as this was your idea from the start, I shall leave the task of manipulating the Gotei captains to you. The choice of targets will be up to you. Kaname, be ready to assist Gin if necessary."

"Yes, my lord," Tousen bowed.

"Hehe, this will be fun, won't it Tousen?" Gin smiled, "For a change, you get to listen to _my_ orders. Please remember that 'insubordination must never be tolerated', will ya?" Smirking, he left the hall.

"You insolent –

"Enough Kaname, you know how Gin is," Aizen stated pleasantly. "Give me frequent reports on both your progresses, won't you?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," Tousen replied.

"Go on then, it isn't nice to keep Gin waiting," Aizen examined his fingertips. "Let the games begin," he breathed.


	2. The games begin

"So it's settled then," Gin smirked. "You'll handle the eleventh squad captain while I play wit– oops, I mean while I'll tackle Kuchiki-taichou. Take care now." Gin sang as he stepped through the Garganta.

"Zaraki Kenpachi huh?" Tousen mused. "Well that man deserves a lesson anyway," he shrugged and stepped into the Garganta. He'll have to be careful not to let himself get caught though. "It's all Ichimaru's fault. Stupid idea of his," Tousen cursed silently.

* * *

Gin's eyes shifted across the Seireitei. Truth was, he had absolutely no idea where the sixth squad was located. "Dear dear, what should I do now?" he mused. "Hm, let's hope that Rangiku would be nice enough to tell me."

"That's impossible, Ichimaru. Don't be ridiculous."

"Huh?" Gin's eyebrows narrowed as he spun around.

"My my, Tousen. You sure gave me quite the shock," he paused. "Er- why are you following me?"

"I am offended. Have you forgotten that I am blind?" Tousen answered sharply.

"Ah, silly me. My most sincere apologies, Tousen dear," Gin smirked. "Well, no choice, you'll just have to stick with me then." Tousen cleared his throat. " No it's alright, I'll manage," he answered quickly. Gin's smile widened. "Are yer sure?"

…

"Huh?" "Why on earth did he shunpo off?" Gin asked innocently.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi was indeed a misfit Gotei captain, Tousen thought silently. Of all the places, he was relaxing in a hot spring.

"Hm? Someone else is with him? But who?" The high-pitched, child-like voice seemed vaguely familiar to Tousen…

"Yay! Ken-chan, do it again!" Yachiru Kusajishi shrieked.

"Urgh, stop it Yachiru! At this rate, all the water is going to be gone," Kenpachi growled.

"Oh… Lieutenant Kusajishi. I have absolutely no idea how she was allowed in the male's bath," Tousen mused. Problem was, how on earth was he going to expose the potion to Kenpachi while sitting on the rooftop directly overhead the bath?

"Hm… that espada- what's his name? Oh right, Hazel Apparel. Well, he did mention that as long as his skin makes contact, the potion would work, didn't he? So if I drip this potion into the bath…" Tousen's murmured.

(Three minutes later)

"…Kusajishi would be unaffected though. Hazel said that this potion would only work on captain class shinigami…well, I guess that's it then," Tousen corked up the empty vital. "Mission complete."

* * *

"Ken-chan, your skin has become whiter!" Yachiru whined.

"What? Don't be ridiculous Yachiru," Kenpachi snapped. "…Hey, Yachiru, did you do something? The water smells of lime."

"Really?!" Yachiru jumped, sniffing. "Ah… But what's lime? Can you play with it?" she shrieked. "Where is it? Ken-chan!"

"Oh well, forget it," Kenpachi growled. "Hm? What's this?" Kenpachi froze. A strange sizzling poked at his brain. "What the…"

…

Kenpachi jumped. "What the hell am I doing here?!" he thundered. "What on earth was I thinking? Come on Yachiru, let's go. We're going to fight and kill old man Yamamoto!"

"Aye aye sir," Yachiru giggled, jumping onto his retreating back.

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou, your tea is here," Rikichi informed the noble.

"Thank you. Leave it on the desk," Byakuya replied, not even bothering to look up as he continued with his paperwork.

(Three minutes later…)

"Oi taichou! Your tea's turning cold!" Abarai Renji called, staring at his captain.

"Later…" came the cold reply.

(Ten minutes later…)

"Taichou! Your tea's freezing!" Renji screamed irritably.

"I'm not going to repeat myself a second time, Renji," Byakuya answered curtly.

(Sixteen minutes later…)

"Tai –

"Silence! As a captain, I do not need to heed the nagging of a mere lieutenant,"

Renji sighed. "Oh well… Actually I wanted to tell you that Rukia was the one who made this tea and passed it to Rikichi…"

Byakuya's eyes widened. "You could have informed me earlier," he chided. Clearing his throat stiffly, he began to drink.

"How's it taichou?" Renji grinned.

"She added some lime, correct? How thoughtful of her…" Byakuya commented.

…

"Taichou?! What's wrong? Taichou!"

Amongst the rosebush in Byakuya's backyard, Gin's smile widened.


	3. Kenpachi's assasination

The mid-day light shone on the highly polished tabletops of the first division's office.

"Cheers," Kyoraku's light-hearted voice rang throughout Yamamoto's office. Ukitake shot a glance across the table at Yamamoto sou-taichou. The old man had looked much more weary, particularly after the whole Aizen incident. "I don't blame him," he thought silently. "The whole thirteen court guard squads are in disarray after those three rebelled. It'll probably take quite a while for things to settle down once again. But even so, we'll still have Aizen to worry about," he sighed.

Kyoraku gave his friend a nudge. "Hey, tea's freezing, drink up," he teased.

Yamamoto grunted. "How are both your squads faring?" he questioned, shooting them each a piercing look.

"Well, Nanao has been rather angry with you for calling her a baby during our little fight from destroying the Soukyoku," Kyoraku grinned. " Apparently, she wants an apology from you for that insult, or she won't talk to me for the whole next month."

Ukitake grinned. "You sure know how to –

"THUD"

…

…

"Zaraki? What are you – " Ukitake's mouth fell open at the sight before his eyes. Before him, the captain commander's office door lay, smashed into tiny little debris. A figure towered before this whole mess.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi grinned at the three faces revealing surprise and utter shock. "Oi, Yama! Get your sword out! I'm here to fight you to the death! " he bellowed, grinning.

"Yay! Go on, Ken-chan," Yachiru cried, peering out from Kenpachi's shoulder.

Ukitake recovered first. "Zaraki, have you gone insane? What do you think you are doing? This is Genryusai-sensei's office!" he questioned, staring at the murderous captain before him. "Please sheathe your sword!"

"Hey, you two," Kenpachi growled, pointing at Kyoraku and Ukitake. "Get lost, you're in my way."

"Hey Ken-chan!" Yachiru shrieked.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you attack Yama, Shun-shun, and Uki all together?" she giggled. "It'll be more fun this way."

"…Hm, you're right," Kenpachi mused, "Good thinking, Yachiru," he grinned, " Now get back and don't get in my way."

"Sensei, what do we do now?" Ukitake raised his eyebrows, staring at his companions.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyoraku answered. "We capture him, and send him to Unohona's. Look's like he's finally cracked."

Yamamoto grunted. "Do not release your bankais here. I want my office intact at the end of the day."

* * *

"What? Three captains and this is all you could do? What a disappointment!" Kenpachi growled. "This sure is a waste of time." He brushed a finger against the blunt edge of his sword. "Well, I suppose you don't have any last words left, do ya?"

"My my, aren't you a little too hasty, Zaraki? I haven't even gotten serious yet, dude," Kyoraku snorted. "Oi, Yama-jii," he turned around, "You said 'no bankai' right, so I take it there's no problem with shikai eh?"

"No! I absolutely forbid it!" Yamamoto lifted an eyebrow. "The vases here are valuable antiques, passed down through generations of –

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kyoraku interrupted. "I know hell well how much you love your money, but this is your _neck_ that we're talking about."

"How about this, Zaraki, " Ukitake reasoned. "We'll fight you, but not here. Mind if we changed locations?"

"What are – " Kenpachi growled. "Are you _touched_ in the head?!" he roared. With that, he swung his katana at Ukitake, who narrowly avoided the blade by a few inches.

"Who cares? You'll die all the same!" he roared riotously, lunging at the white-haired captain. This time, however, his wild swing was reflexively parried by Ukitake's released katana, Sogyo no kotowari.

"Sorry, sensei," Ukitake managed to add, "but I'm afraid that you'll have to part with a few of your antiques today."

"Heh, now we're talking," Kenpachi grinned. "So you weren't as weak as I thought."

"Yay, go go Ken-chan!" Yachiru shrieked.


	4. Komamura! Targeted!

"Hey, Soi Fon, have you heard?" Hitsugaya asked, flash-stepping into the main office of the second division. "Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Yamamoto are fighting in the first division's office."

"Yes, the hell butterfly from Sasakibe fuku-taichou of the first division has just reached me," Soi Fon answered. "What on earth is that oaf thinking?"

"Precisely, the thirteen court guard squads are already in disarray after this recent Aizen's incident," Hitsugaya mused. "If word spread…"

"We must hurry. At all costs, Zaraki Kenpachi must be stopped." Soi Fon's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Mayuri-sama, have you heard about Kenpachi-taichou? What are you going to do now? " Nemu Kurotsuchi inquired, glancing at her captain (and father).

"Hrmph. I have no interest." Kurotsuchi Mayuri snapped. "Let that ragged beast do what he wants, for all I care."

* * *

"Please, Komamura-taichou," Isane Kotesu pleaded. "Your wounds sustained from Aizen's demon magic spell have yet to completely heal. Please, do not strain yourself."

"I cannot lie back and do nothing while Kenpachi is pointing his sword at Genryusai-dono's throat," Komamura waved away at Isane's futile and desperate attempt to restrain him. "This lowly traitor, just what does he think he is doing?"

"But –

"It's alright, Isane," Unohona's voice crept from behind. "Komamura-taichou, I can understand your urge to go to Yamamoto-soutaichou's aid immediately. Please, however, refrain from doing any vigorous attacking. The other captains are on their way too. Leave the situation to them."

"Alright, I understand," Komamura nodded. "I'll be on my way then."

"In the meantime, I will try and stop this piece of information from spreading further. We cannot afford to plunge the Gotei 13 into further chaos." Unohona frowned.

* * *

Komamura impatiently flash stepped through each division's barracks. Truth was, although he had promised Unohona not to over-exert himself, he wasn't exactly sure if he could restrain himself from attacking Kenpachi at first sight.

"Ouch," he winced at a sharp pain to the left of his chest. Kotesu-fukutaichou was right; his wounds have yet to heal completely.

Panting slightly, he adjusted himself and looked around him. This was the third division's barracks. He was nearly reaching the first…

"Hm?!"

The world around him seemed to warp and waver. Komamura fell to his knees, eyes wide, slowly sinking into darkness…

* * *

"Destructive art no.63, Raikouhou," Byakuya whispered as his fellow captain fell and went limp before him. "That's one down," he murmured.

* * *

Ukitake grimaced in pain. Blood flowed down smoothly from the left side of his head. "Kenpachi's strength and fighting capabilities is indeed unrivalled amongst the captains," he thought, looking at the grinning captain.

"Hey! What on earth are both of you standing there for?" Kenpachi growled at Yamamoto and Kyoraku. "Are you deaf? I said to attack all together –

"Hrmph! An infant like you hoping to best me?" Yamamoto barked. "You're still a _thousand_ years too early, Zaraki."

"Heh, you think?" Kenpachi grinned. "Try me."

"Jushiro, get back," Yamamoto ordered.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Kyoraku whispered.

"Believe what?" Ukitake asked, puzzled.

…

"Destructive art no.86, Hakumei Koukyoukyoku!"

"Take that you old geezer!"

…

"I believe Yama-jii wanted his office intact, eh?" Kyoraku whispered.

"Yes, if I hadn't heard wrongly." Ukitake breathed.

"At this rate, he's completely destroying it," Kyoraku smirked as he adjusted his hat.

"Not to mention those antiques," Ukitake grinned.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi was panting heavily. That old geezer was certainly _something_. He cursed silently. He didn't know why, but he just felt like killing the old man. To the extent that he'll even be willing to risk his life. "Well, who cares? It'll be interesting!" he widened his smile and lunged ahead. Yamamoto easily parried his attack.

"What –"

"Too slow, boy," Yamamoto grunted between flash steps.

Kenpachi glanced down at his body. Blood had slowly oozed out of his chest. To his left, a massive gash had formed from his shoulder to elbow.

"Heh, not bad, Yama," he grinned and looked up. "Huh? Where –

The older captain was nowhere in sight.

"Reduce all creation to ashes," Yamamoto's voice rang from high above.

…

"What?!" Kenpachi's eyes widened as immense power repelled him.

_Such power, such speed, such ferocity…_

Yamamoto flash-stepped before him. Ryujin-jakka's flames danced wildly as they slowly burned away the blood now lying on the blade's edge.

"Ken-chan! Yachiru screamed, running towards her fallen captain.

"Go away, Yachiru," Kenpachi grinned. "I'm not…done…yet, …not now…"

"Oh yes you are, Zaraki Kenpachi," a cold voice taunted.

Kenpachi glanced up.

It was Soi Fon…

_…with Hitsugaya…_


End file.
